muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman
300px|thumb|Bert as "The Caped Crus8er" : Old School: Volume 1'' DVD set.]] in a Batman parody]] Batman is a DC Comics superhero who first appeared in Detective Comics #27 in May 1939. His true identity is Bruce Wayne, billionaire industrialist, playboy, and philanthropist. Witnessing the murder of his parents as a child led him to train himself to the peak of physical and intellectual perfection, don a costume, and fight crime. Unlike many other superheroes, he does not possess superhuman powers or abilities; he makes use of intellect, detective skills, technology, and physical prowess in his war on crime. Appearances Batman's association with Sesame Street predates the show's premiere. In DC Comics ads, alongside Superman, Batman urged young viewers to watch Sesame Street, especially "The Man from Alphabet" segments (which were dropped before the show's national debut). Batman appeared in several Sesame Street segments in animated form (voiced by Olan Soule). In an Ernie and Bert sketch from the first Sesame Street test pilot, Ernie wants to watch Batman on TV, but Bert wants to watch something else. Batman interrupts them, suggesting they take turns in selecting a television program. Batman was joined by Robin (Casey Kasem) in several animated segments (produced by Filmation) which debuted in the end of the first season. Gerald S. Lesser explained the selection of the dynamic duo when he said "some celebrities such as Batman and Robin are enlisted because of their unassailable authority with four-year olds."Lesser, Gerald S. Children and Television: Lessons from Sesame Street. p. 120 * Batman and Robin attempt to capture the Joker but also teach a lesson in crossing the street safely. (Old School: Volume 1) * Batman teaches the spatial concepts of "around", "up" and "through". (40 Years of Sunny Days) * Batman and Robin catch the Penguin's gang who has dirty windows, teaching the opposite pairings of clean and dirty. Episode numbers from "First Season Show Content 1969-1970." CTW Archives at the University of Maryland. Box 36. Folder 29. In 2005, Jim Henson's Creature Shop supplied additional digital visual effects for the motion picture Batman Begins. Muppet Mentions * In the Batman: The Animated Series episode "The Lion and the Unicorn", the Red Claw's henchmen are named Bert and Ernie. * Batman: Noël, a graphic novel adapting the Charles Dickens story A Christmas Carol, features Batman breaking into a toy store that includes a Kermit the Frog doll on the shelf. * In an official Facebook post promoting a first season episode of the 2014 television series Gotham, a photo still features the text "One of These Things is not like the other." Batman Noel Kermit.jpg|''Batman: Noël'' File:10431701_1043029895727000_837528998537719658_n.jpg|''Gotham'' promo References *The [[The Jimmy Dean Show: Episode 320|February 18, 1966 episode of The Jimmy Dean Show]] features Rowlf engaged in an extended spoof of the 1966 Batman series. In the sketch, Rowlf portrays "Batdog", with Jimmy Dean as his sidekick Dobbin (who utters various types of Holy exclamations). He has a phone conversation with an unseen commissioner. Later in the sketch, as Batdog fights with the nefarious Midget, battle words appear onscreen, as on the Batman series, such as Pow and Zonk, Oy! and Zlerp! In an earlier episode, Rowlf claims to want a brother just like him - a dog who can talk, play gin rummy and watches Batman. * A Sesame Street segment featuring kids painting on a glass surface in front of a camera includes a boy who paints a bat-like shape which the kids in voiceover identify as Batman. * Baby Gonzo adopted the guise in the seventh season Muppet Babies episode "Sing a Song of Superheroes." He explains he's actually Batboy because Warner Brothers wanted $2 million for a three second film clip. * Bean Bunny has a "Batbunny" poster in his room in the 1992 Muppet Kids book New in Town. * Episode 3210 of Sesame Street features Telly posing as "Yes Man." His appearances are scored by a spin on the theme song of the 1966 Batman series. * Episode 3767 of Sesame Street features Telly reading his story about prehistoric times. One chapter features his character meeting up with Scrog (Count von Count) who needs help counting his pet bats, one of which he named Bruce Wayne. * Kermit appeared in a Batman parody called "Frogman" in the 1997 Muppet Parody Calendar: The Sequel. * The Bear in the Big Blue House song "Bat Dance" spoofs the theme song from the 1960s Batman TV series. * In the video You Can Ask!, when Joe Albuh mentions that FEMA and Sesame Workshop are organizational partners, Big Bird remarks "Just like Batman and Robin!" * Gonzo dresses as Batman in a variant cover of The Muppet Show Comic Book: Family Reunion. * The street story for Sesame Street Episode 4176 features transitions based on those from the 1960s Batman series, including a spinning background with an image of Super Grover and Horatio. Additionally, Super Chicken's sidekick is Robin. * When Kermit the Frog tries to call his celebrity friends in It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie, he exclaims "To the Star Phone!" The scene then transitions to Kermit's phone montage using a Batman-esque transition and music cue. * Bert dressed as "The Caped Crus8er" (an 8-based parody of Batman) in a Comic-Con Vine (Vine and for Sesame Street’s "Numeric Con" extended home video. Bert also appeared in his Caped Crus8er outfit along with Ernie wearing a Robin-inspired costume in a Sesame Bits comic produced to promote the "Elmo's Super Numbers" home video. * Elmo dressed as "The Dark Nine" (a 9-based parody of Batman) in Sesame Street’s "Numeric Con" episode and extended home video. Connections ;The 1982 book-and-tape set Batman and Robin the Teen Wonder: The Case of the Laughing Sphinx * Produced and Directed by Christopher Cerf * Narrated by Frederick R. Newman * Michael Kingsbury Frith as Batman * Jim Thurman as Commissioner Gordon and the Joker * Frederick R. Newman as the Bat-Computer, Announcer * Christina Frith (Michael K. Frith's daughter) as Catwoman * Music by David Conner ;Other cast/crew in Muppet/Henson productions also appeared in Batman-related works. *Amy Adams played Lois Lane in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) *Will Arnett voiced Batman in The Lego Movie (2014) and The Lego Batman Movie (2017) *Edward Asner played Roland Daggett in Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1995) *John Astin played the Riddler in the Batman episodes "A Riddling Controversy/Batman's Anniversary" (1967) *Drew Barrymore played Sugar in Batman Forever (1995) *Milton Berle played Louie the Lilac on Batman (1967-1968) *Wayne Brady played Micron in a two-part episode of Batman Beyond (2000) *Roscoe Lee Browne played Dr. Wataki in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1993) *Julianne Buescher provided voiceover work for Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) *Vin Burnham designed the Batsuit for Batman (1989) and costumes for the Catwoman and Penguin in Batman Returns (1992) *LeVar Burton played Hayden Sloane in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1994) *Tim Burton directed Batman (1989) and Batman Returns (1992) *Michael Caine played Alfred in Batman Begins (2005), The Dark Knight (2008) and The Dark Knight Rises (2012) *Mariah Carey voiced Mayor McCaskill in The Lego Batman Movie (2017) *Art Carney played the Archer on Batman (1966) *Jim Carrey played the Riddler in Batman Forever (1995) *Dan Castellaneta played Mr. Brooks in an episode of Batman Beyond (1997) and the Ventriloquist/Scarface on The Batman (2004) *Henry Cavill played Clark Kent/Superman in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) *Stockard Channing played Commissioner Barbara Gordon in Batman Beyond (1999) *Townsend Coleman played various voices in Batman: The Animated Series (1992), The New Batman/Superman Adventures (1997), and Batman Beyond (1999-2001) *Joan Collins played the Siren on Batman (1967) *Coolio played a banker in Batman and Robin (1997) *Jesse Corti played Chief Angel Rojas on The Batman (2004) *Darren Criss voiced Raphael in the animated movie Batman vs Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Tim Curry played additional voices in Batman: The Animated Series (1992) and Mutro Botho in an episode of Batman Beyond (1997) *Rosario Dawson voiced Batgirl in The Lego Batman Movie (2017) *Robert De Niro played Murray Franklin in Joker (2019) *Barry Dennen played Fred in the Batman episodes "The Great Train Robbery" and "The Great Escape" (1967) and voices on Batman: The Animated Series (1992) and Batman Beyond (1999) *Danny DeVito played the Penguin in Batman Returns (1992) *Micky Dolenz played Max and Min in multiple episodes of Batman: The Animated Series (1992) *Paul Dooley played Father Michael in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1992) *Aaron Eckhart played Harvey Dent in The Dark Knight (2008) *Ralph Fiennes voiced Alfred in The Lego Batman Movie (2017) *Laurence Fishburne played Perry White in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) *Joe Flynn played Benton Belgoody in "The Cat's Meow"/"The Bat's Kow Tow" on Batman (1966) *Morgan Freeman played Lucius Fox in Batman Begins (2005), The Dark Knight (2008) and The Dark Knight Rises (2012) *Matt Frewer played Sid the Squid in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1993) *Zach Galifianakis voiced Joker in The Lego Batman Movie (2017) *James Gammon played Osiris in "The Unkindest Tut of All" (1967) *Brad Garrett played Goliath in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1994) *Mitch Gaylord was a stunt double for Robin in Batman Forever (1995) *John Glover played the Riddler in Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1998) and Dr. Jason Woodrue in Batman and Robin (1997) *Joseph Gordon-Levitt played John Blake in The Dark Knight Rises (2012) *Seth Green played Wizard in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1992) and Nelson Nash in Batman Beyond (1999-2001) *Maggie Gyllenhaal played Rachel Dawes in The Dark Knight (2008) *Mark Hamill played the Joker in Batman: The Animated Series and other animated and video game productions from 1992 onward *Neil Patrick Harris played the Music Meister in an episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009) and Nightwing in Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010) *Melissa Joan Hart played Delia and Deidre Dennis (Dee Dee) in Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (2000) *Anne Hathaway played Selina Kyle in The Dark Knight Rises (2012) *Anthony Stewart Head played Alfred Pennyworth in Batman: Gotham by Gaslight (2018) *Tippi Hedren voiced Donna Day in an episode of The New Batman Adventures (1998) *Lisa Henson, as a Production Executive and Senior Vice-President at Warner Bros., was associated with Tim Burton's Batman and Batman Returns (1989, 1992) *Pat Hingle played Commissioner Gordon in four Batman movies (1989-1997) *Katie Holmes played Rachel Dawes in Batman Begins (2005) *William Hootkins played Lt. Eckhardt in Batman (1989) *Jeremy Irons played Alfred Pennyworth in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) *Stana Katic played Talia al-Ghul in Batman: Arkham City (2011, video game) *Michael Keaton played Bruce Wayne/Batman in Batman (1989) and Batman Returns (1992) *Nicole Kidman played Dr. Chase Meridian in Batman Forever (1995) *Charles Kimbrough voiced a stage version of Commissioner Gordon in an episode of Batman Beyond (2000) *Richard Kind played Mayor Aubrey James on Gotham (2014-2016) *Liberace played Chandel/Fingers in Batman (1966) *Riki Lindhome voiced Poison Ivy in The Lego Batman Movie (2017) *Edie McClurg played Ms. Martel in an episode of Batman Beyond (2000) and Mrs. Brown in an episode of The Batman (2004) *Mac MacDonald played a goon in Batman (1989) *Michael McKean played 50's Joker in an episode of The New Batman/Superman Adventures (1997) and Ian Peek in an episode of Batman Beyond (2000) *Sam McMurray played Pierce in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1993) and Chelsea's father and others in Batman Beyond (1999-2001) *William H. Macy played Aaron Herbert and Kerros in separate episodes of Batman Beyond (1999) *Peter Marinker played Bane in Batman: Knightfall (BBC Radio, 1994) *Andrea Martin played Mighty Mom in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1994) *Kellie Martin played the Oracle in The Batman episode "Artifacts" (2007) *Debi Mazar played Spice in Batman Forever (1995) *Ethel Merman played Lola Lasagna in Batman (1967) *Brian Stokes Mitchell played Brian in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1992) *Matthew Modine played Foley in The Dark Knight Rises (2012) *Richard Moll played Harvey Dent/Two Face in Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1995) and The New Batman Adventures (1997-1999) *Megan Mullally played Cindy in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1994) *Liam Neeson played Henri Ducard in Batman Begins (2005) *Laraine Newman played Baby Doll in an episode of The New Batman/Superman Adventures (1997) *Chris O'Donnell played Dick Grayson/Robin in Batman Forever (1995) and Batman & Robin (1997) *Gary Oldman played James Gordon in Batman Begins (2005), The Dark Knight (2008) and The Dark Knight Rises (2012) *Gary Owens played '50s Batman in an episode of The New Batman/Superman Adventures (1997) *Stuart Pankin played Condiment King in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1994) and a key negotiator in an episode of Batman Beyond (1997) *Michelle Pfeiffer played Catwoman in Batman Returns (1992) *Robert Picardo played Eddie G. in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1993) *Jada Pinkett Smith played Fish Mooney on Gotham (2014-2016) *Jon Polito played the Major in an episode of Batman Beyond (2000) *Vincent Price played Egghead in Batman (1966-1967) *Paul Reubens played Penguin's father in Batman Returns (1992), voiced Bat-Mite in Batman: The Brave and the Bold, and played Elijah Van Dahl on Gotham *Kevin Michael Richardson played the Joker on The Batman (2004) *Shane Rimmer played an older Gotham water board technician in Batman Begins (2005) *Kelly Ripa played Rockey Valentine in Mystery of the Batwoman (2003) *Robbie Rist played Brian Daly in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1994) *John Ritter played Dr. David Wheeler in an episode of Batman Beyond (2000) *Rino Romano played Bruce Wayne/Batman in The Batman (2004) *Mark Saraceni wrote the Batman: The Animated Series episode "Terror in the Sky" (1992) *Arnold Schwarzenegger played Mr. Freeze in Batman & Robin (1997) *Joel Schumacher directed Batman Forever (1995) and Batman & Robin (1997) *Glenn Shadix played Artie Brown/The Cluemaster in an episode of The Batman (2004) *Kerry Shale played the Joker in Batman: Knightfall (BBC Radio, 1994) *Marcos Siega (director of Keep Fishin') is the director and executive producer of Batwoman (2019) *Alicia Silverstone played Barbara Wilson/Batgirl in Batman and Robin (1997) *J. K. Simmons played a Guardian of the Universe, Evil Star, and Ace Morgan in Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008) *Olan Soule played Batman and Alfred on The New Batman/Superman Hour (1968) and other series, and a newscaster in the Batman episode "The Pharoah's in a Rut" (1966) *Tara Strong played Harley Quinn in many animated productions from 2011-present as well as Arrow, and Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (1997-2013) in numerous animated and video game productions. *Cree Summer played Maxine "Max" Gibson in Batman Beyond (1999-2001) *Loretta Swit played Dr. Marcia Cates in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1992) *George Takei played Mr. Fixx in the pilot for Batman Beyond (1999) *Jeffrey Tambor played Crocker in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (1992) *Uma Thurman played Poison Ivy in Batman and Robin (1997) *Brian Tochi played Albino in Batman Beyond (1999) *Vendela played Nora Fries in Batman and Robin (1997) *John Vernon played Rupert Thorne in Batman: The Animated Series *George Wallace played the mayor of Gotham City in Batman Forever (1995) *Gedde Watanabe voiced multiple characters in Batman Beyond (1999) *Patrick Warburton appeared in an episode of The Batman (2004) *David Warner played Ra's Al Ghul in Batman: The Animated Series (1992-2000) *Frank Welker played Isis the cat, Ace the Bathound, and other animal and speaking roles in Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1995) and Batman Beyond (1999-2001) *Fred Willard played Ross Darren in an episode of The Batman (2004) *Billy Dee Williams played Harvey Dent in Batman (1989), and reprised the role as Two-Face in The Lego Batman Movie (2017) *Paul Williams played the Penguin in Batman: The Animated Series (1992-2000) *B. D. Wong played Hugo Strange on Gotham (2016-) *The Knebworth House was used for location shooting for Batman (1989) Sources See also *Superheroes __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Celebrities Category:Animated Characters Category:Cartoon References Category:TV References Category:Comics References Category:Superheroes Category:Sesame Street Guest Stars Category:TV Mentions Category:Comics Mentions Category:Internet Mentions